


What the Night Clerk Saw

by Delphinapterus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the night clerk saw</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Night Clerk Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Supernatural_ 3.16.

The bell jangles and I look up. 3:45 AM is not a time when you get a lot of customers. This guy is tall, maybe the tallest guy I’ve ever seen, with long brown hair. It’s long enough it’s brushing his shoulders. He has a sweet looking black car pulled up at the pump and it’s been filled with premium according to the monitor. He doesn’t wander like most people. He walks like he has a purpose. When his jacket shifts I can see guns holstered under his arm and on his hip. Fuck.

He plunks a jumbo bag of plain M&Ms on the counter along with two big bottles of water and a box of salt. He’s staring down at the lotto tickets as he slides a card in the name of J. B. Jovi across to me. It’s probably fake but fuck it. I’m not making enough to risk offending him. The card goes through and he looks up as I hand him the receipt. Oh. Oh wow. He has the most beautiful yellow eyes.


End file.
